


Friendship Looped

by VampirePaladin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Relationship(s), Time Loop, fic race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura gains and loses friends during her loops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Looped

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result I came up with in a fic race with DarkSeraphim. The idea is you exchange a list of prompts and then at the same time you both start writing a fic. There are three categories: speed, length and quality. It is a fun way for us to do writing exercises.
> 
> Prompt  
> Madoka Magica: Homura - She's losing them one by one, she has to hold on to the friends she has left. She has to...

First there was Madoka. She had such a pure heart and she was so brave. This pink haired girl was everything Homura wished that she could be. When she stood in front of her with bow in hand Homura knew that she had nothing to worry about. It reminded her of a shining saint, greater than the world but still a part of it. She felt honored to be her friend and to have someone like her as her only friend.

But then she was gone as suddenly as she had appeared in Homura’s life. If she had not been so weak, so much of a burden, so normal, she could have saved Madoka. There was still one chance. A wish. It was so simple, so easy to make. A few breathes of air and she had made the promise, the deal, the wish.

Then there was Mami. She had not really had a chance to become close to her last time. Now, she took the time. Mami was a lady, cultured and elegant. Homura found herself with two very good friends. Even seeing their previous deaths did not dim the joy that wanted to burst out of her at having another friend. She never would have imagined she would have one friend, let alone two.

Then they died.

Sayaka was the third. She had been so intimidating to approach before. Now, Homura could talk to her easily. The blue girl was like a knight. Sayaka would defend her friends to the last, she would push herself even when she should have let the others take the lead. Homura admired that about her.

Then they died.

Homura did not think she would like Kyouko at first. Even knowing she had been a friend of Mami did not make her entirely comfortable around the red thief. When Kyouko had intervened in a witch battle to help them was when Homura realized she was not much different from Sayaka. She found the wild girl to be a rock in a storm that she could use to anchor herself. Kyouko might seem unpredictable to a stranger, but once you got to know her she was like clockwork.

Then they died.

Homura just tried to work together with them. She did not want to burden them with the truth. Telling them how many times they had died, how many times they had lost, it was just too cruel. While that night always loomed ahead, she was gentle and guiding. Above all else she enjoyed being with her friends.

Then they died.

She tried to be like Mami. Homura told them everything. She acted as a mentor for Sayaka and Madoka and as an equal to Mami. Homura would be the cool and calm center in the middle of the battle. She kept herself a bit apart. Homura did not let herself become as close to them as she had been in the past.

Then they died.

She had to do it like Sayaka. Homura never made contact with anyone. The only way was to do everything herself. She killed the witches. She protected Madoka and Sayaka. She subtly made sure witches crossed paths with Mami and Kyouko so that they would still have plenty of grief seeds to sustain them. Homura would save them from their fate all on her own.

Then they died.

Why wouldn’t those idiots do what she said? Why wouldn’t they let her save them? It did not matter what methods she used any more. She stormed into the home of Madoka, right into her bedroom. She screamed and cried as she attacked Madoka, breaking her legs and arms. It did not matter if Madoka hated her, if she was a cripple. Being in a hospital would make her easier to protect. Then she went to Sayaka’s home and repeated the process. She even made sure the hospital put them in the same room. Mami and Kyouko were harder. It took so much work to steal their soul gems, to keep them safe in a secret place.

Then they died.

Homura stopped feeling. They were not her friends, she did not care about them. Those girls were just chess pieces to escape this never ending era. Mami, Sayaka and Kyouko were the pawns. Madoka was the king. Homura was the queen. She had learnt one thing from Kyubey. It was that emotions got in the way. Now she fought like an Incubator.

Then Madoka died.


End file.
